Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. In many applications such as, for example, aircraft flight surface control systems and missile thrust vector control systems, electromechanical actuators (EMAs) are used. An EMA typically includes an electric motor that, when properly energized, supplies a torque to a suitable actuation device, which in turn positions a control surface or component.
Actuators, such as the above-mentioned EMAs, may be subject to relatively severe environmental conditions, as well as relatively high magnitude shock and vibration. These conditions, as well as others, may have deleterious effects on actuator operability. These deleterious effects, if experienced while a vehicle is operating, could leave little time for corrective actions. Hence, there is a growing desire for a system and method of monitoring the health of actuators. However, in addition to monitoring actuator health status, it would be desirable to determine the potential effect that a potentially degraded actuator may have on overall system operation, and supply information of these potential effects so that a system may, if needed, reconfigure itself to accommodate such a degraded actuator.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of monitoring actuator health status, determining the potential effects that a potentially degraded actuator may have on overall system operation, and supplying information of potential effects. The present invention addresses at least this need.